ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Harasvelg
The HarasvelgSwen Christianson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 01:06-01:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Swen says: "Protectors of Valhalla, I call upon that which has dominion over earth and wind, lightning, and thunder. I call upon the power of the Harasvelg." (also known as Hraesvelgr, Hrae-Svelger, Hraesvelg, Hraesvelgur) is a giant winged creature from Norse mythology.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 06:17-06:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "The Harasvelg. It's a giant winged creature from Norse mythology." It has a very nasty disposition toward humans and flies around terrorizing anyone below. History In ancient times, the Harasvelg was often called upon by using the Sceptre of Donar to protect northern Scandinavian tribes from their enemies but proved too difficult to control and eventually turned against the Scandinavians themselves, causing unbelievable devastation and destruction. They swore to never call upon it again.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 08:55-09:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "In ancient times, the Harasvelg is often called upon by using the Sceptre of Donar to protect northern Scandinavian tribes from their enemies but it proved too difficult to control and eventually turned against the Scandinavians themselves, causing unbelievable devastation and destruction. They swore to never call upon it again." 100 generations later,Sken Christianson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 00:33-00:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Sken says: "The Sceptre of Donar has not been used for a hundred generations. Its secrets are lost to us." the Sceptre of Donar made its way to New York. It was housed upstate in the New Oslo Scandinavian Folk Museum. During a drought, a boy named Swen Christianson suggested the Sceptre of Donar be used to summon Harasvelg to bring forth the rain. Christianson's father Sken and Grandpa Christianson admonished him and declared those secrets were lost and were no longer the way. That night, he broke into the folk museum and stole the Sceptre. He spoke the incantation, "Protectors of Valhalla, I call upon that which has dominion on Earth and wind, lightning, and thunder. I call upon the power of the Harasvelg." The Harasvelg indeed appeared and destroyed the written incantation before it could be sent back to where it came. A surge in ectoplasmic energy influenced erratic barometric pressure which in turn caused sudden swings in temperature and weather. Due to record high and low temperatures in the same week, Egon Spengler was concerned for the integrity of the interior circuitry of the ghostbusting equipment and called for a full overhaul. The P.K.E. Meter suddenly spiked and led Egon to conclude the weather was ectoplasmically based and correctly predicted the start of a new permutation. The Harasvelg appeared in the skies and attacked Ecto-1 while it was out on patrol. Unable to capture it, the Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse. Sken and Swen Christianson arrived to reveal their part in Harasvelg's arrival. Roland Jackson then suggested the team try to cut if off at Battery Park. Before Harasvelg fled, they managed to weaken it but the precipitation was diffusing their Proton Streams. Egon attempted to gain the team access to the Scepter of Donar but the folk museum's curator refused to comply. Slimer secretly flew to New Oslo to steal it. Meanwhile, Egon presented the team with a new upgrade to the Proton Blasters and Proton Pistol, a Diffusion Filter. It would allow them to cut through any type of precipitation. The filters were a success and the Harasvelg collapsed near a movie theater. However, Slimer arrived with the Sceptre and accidentally renewed its power. Harasvelg created a tornado and proceeded to kill the Ghostbusters. Kylie Griffin theorized the Sceptre of Donar possessed some crystal that acted as an ecto-energy amplification mechanism specific to the Harasvelg. If they fired their Proton Streams through the crystal, it would focus and amplify them.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 16:18-16:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "This crystal is obviously acts as some sort of ecto energy emplification mechanism specific to the Harasvelg. Maybe by firing our beams through the crystal, it'll focus and amplify their power and allow us to take that thing down!" Eduardo Rivera 'volunteered' to hold it up. The gamble paid off and Harasvelg was trapped. The energy and heat released from trapping it only fed into the tornado. The only way to dissipate it was to get into the vortex and release Proton Streams to create enough heat. Slimer stole Eduardo's pack and saved the city. Description Despite being called the "Bird of Prey" in Norse mythology,Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Bird of Prey (1997) (DVD ts. 08:02-08:07). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Listen to this. The term Harasvelg in Old Norse literally means "bird of prey"." its physical appearance is more draconian: a very slender body, a massive wingspan, very small arms, and armed with razor sharp talons and teeth. As Garret puts it, a "Pterodactyl on steroids." Powers It has the capability of flight via wings. Unlike most other spirits, it has the power of Weather Manipulation and can cause massive chaos by making weather bend to its malevolent will. Harasvelg also has some form of offense against its enemies: it is able to cause hurricane force winds just by flapping its bat like wings and a nasty fire breath to burn anyone into ash. The fire could be fired as a continuous stream or a volley of fireballs. Trivia *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 20, in panel 4, Harasvelg makes a non-canon cameo on the right page of the open book. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Bird of Prey" References Gallery Primary Canon HraesvelgBookIllustration.jpg HraesvelgBookIllustration2.jpg Harasvelg02.jpg Harasvelg03.jpg Harasvelg04.jpg Harasvelg05.jpg Harasvelg06.jpg Harasvelg07.jpg Harasvelg08.jpg Harasvelg09.jpg Harasvelg10.jpg Harasvelg11.jpg Harasvelg12.jpg Harasvelg13.jpg Harasvelg14.jpg Secondary Canon SceptreOfDonarHarasvelgIDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters International #3 Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters Category:Legends